Field
This invention relates to an optical module used, for example, in the field of optical communication.
Background
For an optical module using a temperature control module for controlling the temperature of a light emitting element, a transistor outlined CAN (TO-CAN) type of package is available to meet a demand for reducing the size of the optical module. JP 2011-108937 A discloses a structure which has an added lens to reduce a tracking error in such an optical module. Also, J P 2014-132627 A discloses a structure using a transmissive member which expands or contracts with change in temperature.
In each of the above-described examples of the conventional art, an additional component such as a lens or a transmissive member is required, and it is necessary to secure a space in which such a component is disposed. Therefore, the length in the optical axis direction is increased and the reduction of the size of the optical module is hindered.